Echidna's Children
Echidna's Children are the most horrifying and vicious monsters of the ancient Greek world. They appeared in the Hercules animated series. As the children of Echidna and Typhon they are all gifted with incredible strength and they can come in any form or size. =List of children= Cerberus Cerberus is a giant three headed dog who acts as the guardian of the Underworld. Main article: Cerberus Hydra The Hydra is a vicious giant serpent with regenerative powers that was sealed under a boulder in Thebes. Main article: Hydra Cyclops This Cyclops is a giant hoofed monster with a single horn and eye who is never mentioned by name. Despite his large size and strength it is nothing compared to the Cyclops from the film who allied himself with the Titans. Orthos Orthos is a two-headed cyclops and the laziest of Echidna's children. Unlike his siblings who went off into the world to become feared legends and guardians who only ate the most richest and noblest humans, Orthos chose to stay in his mother's forest eating delivery boys. Trivia *In the original Greek myth Orthos was a two-headed dog rather than a two-headed cyclops. Nemean Lion The Nemean Lion was the scourge of Nemea who was feared by all its inhabitants. In the film, the Nemean Lion appeared in the Zero to Hero segment wherein he was sent by Hades to kill Hercules, however Hercules easily defeated him with a swift punch and a kick to the rear thus increasing Hercules' fame. He also appeared in the animated series where it is revealed that he also fought a young Hercules but believed that Hercules' friend Icarus was the one who defeated him. In the episode, after having defeated all of Nemea's warriors he grew bored and came to Athens hoping to find some half worthy heroes to fight him. Chimera The Chimera is a giant amalgamation of numerous creatures, possessing a lion's body and mane, a humanoid face (which slightly resembles his father Typhon's), a ram's horns, reptilian skin and has a snake for a tail. Ladon Ladon is the youngest of Echidna's children and the last one she bore before Typhon was imprisoned. Out of all her children Ladon is the only one who bares a physical resemblance to both his parents. Gegenius Gegenius is a sailor eating yeti-like monster who is enemies with Jason of the Argonauts. Geryon Medusa Medusa is a kindly Gorgon who lives alone in a small grove filled with statues located in Gorgon Land. She develops a close relationship with Hercules. Main article: Medusa Minotaur Sphinx Harpies Argus Panoptes Argus Panoptes is a flamboyant multi-eyed monster who lives at the base of Mount Olympus. He apparently enjoys drinking tea and making lip balm and spending saturday nights curled up with a good book. He is also a close acquaintance of Hermes'. Erymanthian Boar The Erymanthian Boar is a monster that is featured briefly in the movie attacking a village, he is then killed by Hercules with a bow and arrow, he is later shown depicted in a painting being eaten by Hercules and Phil. Ceto Ceto is a giant sea serpent who lives in the River Styx which is located in the Underworld. In the film Hercules fought this monster during the Zero to Hero segment wherein Hercules and Phil where searching for it in an ominous sea, when they finally find Ceto Hercules quickly defeats it and turns it into a fishing trophy. Ceto also appears in the animated series as a resident of the Underworld who attacks anyone who falls in the River Styx. =Possible Children= Doubt Doubt is a large humanoid cobra who can instill the fear of doubt in anyone he bites. Hades teamed Doubt up with Pain and Panic in order to make Icarus doubtful about kissing Cassandra for if he kissed her Cassandra would be freed from a deal she made with Hades. Arachne Arachne is the servant of the Fates who acts as the guardian of the Tapestry of Fate. She is a giant spider-like monster who dislikes her job greatly, but apparently she seems to complain about almost anything. When Hercules altered fate Arachne's fate was altered as well and she was no longer serving the Fates, yet she still complained about not being able to be a guardian. She mentioned that it was her mother who egged her into becoming a guardian. Trivia *In the original Greek myth she was a great human weaver who was cursed by Athena into becoming a monstrous spider hybrid. Man-Eating Mares The Man-Eating Mares are a vicious species of wild and carnivorous horses who once belonged to the king of Thrace. Hercules was sent to defeat a mare by Phil however he had become to discouraged to fight do to the constantly depressing and worrisome rambles of the imp Neurosis who was sent by Hades in order to destroy Hercules' will to fight. Category:Hercules characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains